Don't Make Me Cry
by Black Tofu
Summary: ONE SHOOT! . Side Story of я тебя люблю . inspired by Urban Zakapa - 이별을 건너다 (Don't Make Me Cry) . Yang aku mau hanya kabar darimu... Bagaimana keadaanmu? apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau bahagia disana? . "kau akan senang disana Sakura-chan... tidak apa apa... percayalah... tidak apa apa..." . NaruSaku - SasuSaku . OOC . Typos . T . review?


_**Don't Make Me Cry**_

.

.

**Naruto** _**Casts belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

_**Story by Black**** Tofu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

24 Desember...

_Christmas eve_... dan ini mengingatkanku lebih keras lagi tentangmu.

"dingin..."

Jika saat ini aku ada bersamamu mungkin kau akan ikut memasukan tanganmu ke saku mantel miliku. Dan kita saling menggenggam sembunyi sembunyi.

Salju tak kunjung berhenti hari ini. Sama seperti hari ini, dulu sekali. Perempuan itu... apa ia masih ingat?

"...aku mau ramen"

.

.

_**Is there a hesitation?**_

_**You too... and your heart as well, is forever there...**_

.

.

_**(fl)**_

Dering ponsel hitam tersebut mendadak menyita waktu santainya. Namun tidak masalah melihat _Caller ID_ milik siapa yang kini muncul di layar ponsel.

_**Haruno Sakura  
calling...**_

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Namun lambat laun meluntur kala suara ceria yang biasanya terdengar agak cempreng lewat _speaker phone_nya tidak lagi seperti bayangannya. Suara gadis itu terdengar berat nan serak. Pastilah sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Sakura-_chan_... _daijoubu ka_?"

'Nar... Naruto-_kun_...'

Sakura menahan nafasnya sebentar. Ia tidak bisa mengira ngira reaksi seperti apa yang akan ia dapat dari Naruto nanti.

'aku akan pindah ke Hokkaido...'

"..."

'aku... sudah bicara pada ayah. Ia tidak bisa batalkan... aku tidak bisa disini lebih lama... dan- ah! Tapi... aku... aku tidak mau ke Hokkaido...'

"itu jauh sekali Sakura..."

'Naruto-_kun_ aku tidak mau ke Hokkaido!"

Sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya Sakura tak bisa bicara sama sekali. Tenggorokannya penuh dengan isak kecewa. Ia menangis lebih keras dari yang selama ini pernah Naruto dengar. Dan itu membuat pria itu sedih.

Naruto tidak bisa mengira seberapa besar keinginan Sakura untuk tetap tinggal. Namun dari tangisan Sakura yang dengan setia ia dengar, ia tahu itu besar sekali.

"TIDAK APA APA!"

'hh... Naru...'

"tidak apa apa... Sakura-_chan_... tidak apa apa..."

'...hiks...'

"kau akan senang disana Sakura-_chan_... tidak apa apa... percayalah... tidak apa apa..."

'...Naruto-_kun_..."

"...tidak apa apa..."

_**(fl)**_

.

.

_**These past days we couldn't see our faces...**_

_**No matter where we looked**_

_**You know that better than anyone...**_

.

.

Entah sudah berapa tahun sejak kejadian itu, selama satu malam kami hanya bertukar tangis lewat telepon. Namun aku menyembunyikan suaraku sebisa mungkin. Agar Sakura-_chan_ tidak lebih sedih lagi.

Aku selalu meyakinkan Sakura-_chan_ akan bahagia saat aku tak merasa bahagia.

Kami terkadang bertukar _e-mail_ untuk melepas rindu. Dan masih menjadi kebiasaan sampai sekarang biarpun tidak sesering dulu. Ia selalu bilang ia merindukanku. Aku tak tahu harus senang atau tidak. Namun semuanya membuatku tersenyum.

"permisi,"

"ah Naruto! Silahkan masuk!" seru paman Teuchi. "seperti biasa kan?" ia membenarkan posisi apronnya dan bersiap bergelut dengan alat alat masak yang tidak terlalu kumengerti. Ia selalu handal dalam hal itu.

Aku mengangguk. Selama menjadi langganan di _Ichiraku_ aku memang jarang sekali mengganti pesananku.

Dan inilah yang biasanya kulakukan untuk menghibur diri. Makan ramen.

.

.

.

_**(fl)**_

Gadis itu memang terkenal jutek dan galak. Terlebih dihadapan Naruto entah atas alasan apa. Namun bukan berarti ia membenci Naruto. Ia bahkan menjadi sahabat terbaik dan terbodoh yang pernah Sakura punya. Begitulah kira kira pengakuannya dalam hati.

Sakura bahkan sedikit menyesal pernah memandang sebelah mata pada pria yang kini duduk disampingnya entah memandangi apa ini.

Tangannya yang berbalut _gloves_ musim dingin merogoh tasnya, menggenggam sebuah kotak berwarna kuning hijau yang tampak seperti kotak makan.

"Naruto _-kun_," panggilnya seraya menyodorkan kotak makan tersebut.

"untukku?"

"kau ini kulihat sehari hari Cuma makan ramen saja! Kau mau mati keracunan ramen? M-makanya... aku buatkan ini..."

Alasan yang konyol. Tapi Sakura lebih yakin kalau Naruto akan tertawa mengejek kalau ia mengemukakan alasan sebenarnya. Gadis itu tidak percaya ia membutuhkan waktu dua malam hanya untuk memikirkan apa sebaiknya ia membuatkan Naruto bento atau tidak. Semuanya terpikir begitu saja.

"ah, baiklah... terima kasih Sakura-_chan_! Aku akan simpan untuk makan malam nanti,"

"eh? Kenapa tidak dim- eh?" ocehannya kini terinterupsi oleh sebuah titik putih dingin yang mendarat tepat diantara mereka.

Keduanya menengadah bersamaan dan benar. Runtuhan mungil dari salju musim dingin mulai bertaburan diatas kepala mereka. Entahlah, salju musim dingin kali ini tampak begitu mempesona untuk dipandangi.

"salju..." gumam Sakura.

"ah... sebaiknya kita pulang. Tidak baik terlalu lama di luar saat hari bersalju." Ujar Naruto kemudian berdiri seraya menepuk nepuk pakaiannya dari jatuhan salju. Pria itu berbalik menatap Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri, tanpa sengaja tertangkap tengah memperhatikan Naruto. Wajah gadis itu memerah.

Tak satupun dari keduanya cukup mengerti apa yang membuat kedua pandangannya terikat begitu kuat. Dan sejurus kemudian Sakura berhambur ke arah Naruto, memeluknya seerat ia bisa. Dan tak ada penolakan dari Naruto, pria itu tersenyum hangat.

Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi pada Sakura. Sesuatu yang... begitu menenangkan.

_**(fl)**_

.

.

_**The words that were there in your look**_

_**Must have not just want to believe**_

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jauh aku berjalan, tapi sepertinya tak juga menjauhi keramaian. Atau memang satu permukaan Jepang tengah dipadati orang orang yang merayakan natal? Tidak tahu.

Aku hanya tak bisa menahan kakiku. Membiarkannya menuntunku sesukanya.

Biarpun begitu aku tak merasa terhibur sama sekali karena sudah sekitar 2 bulan, aku tidak menerima _e-mail_ balasan dari Sakura. Lebih dari rindu, aku khawatir padanya.

Selama beberapa saat aku memandangi layar ponsel yang menunjukan kolom kosong yang biasanya kugunakan untuk membalas _e-mail_ darinya. Tapi sekali lagi aku meyakinkan diriku untuk menunggu. Menunggu sedikit lagi... sampai Sakura-_chan_ mengirimkanku _e-mail_ balasannya.

Barang satu kata... tak apa apa...

Yang aku mau hanya kabar darimu...

Bagaimana keadaanmu?  
apa kau makan dengan baik?

Apa kau bahagia disana?

.

.

_**There's seems to be an increasing distance between us...**_

_**There's one thing that's gone. This is your empty spot.**_

_**To me its all just so unfamiliar**_

.

.

_**(fl)**_

'Naruto-_kun_, apa kabar?'

"ah.. ini pertama kalinya kau menelponku. Aku baik."

'ya, tarif telponnya cukup mahal. Aku tidak bisa menelpon terlalu sering.'

"kau suka tinggal disana Sakura?"

'...entahlah... aku belum terbiasa.'

"kau membicarakanku?"

'terlalu percaya diri!'

Pria itu bersyukur Sakura tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih gadis ketus cerewet yang manis seperti yang ia kenal. Pembicaraan mereka tidak terlalu panjang karena masalah biaya telpon Hokkaido – Tokyo yang cukup mahal. Tapi Naruto tak bisa bersyukur lebih dari ini mengetahui bahwa Sakura bahkan menelponnya hanya untuk mengobrol.

Tapi tidak tahu, ia cemas tanpa alasan setelahnya.

"baik baiklah Sakura-_chan_..."

_**(fl)**_

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk di sebuah undakan air mancur di taman kota yang kini dipenuhi orang orang yang tampak bersuka cita merayakan natalnya masing masing. Tokyo memang kota sibuk. Tangan mereka dipenuhi masing masing kotak takoyaki yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat.

"ini pertama kalinya selama tahun ini aku ke Tokyo lagi."

"aku juga," sahut si pria sambil mengunyah takoyaki miliknya.

"kudengar kau akan kembali ke Russia menjelang tahun baru." Sambung gadis itu lagi.

"ibu ingin kami sekeluarga berkumpul. Lagipula aku cukup merindukan rumah."

Entah mungkin penglihatannya saja atau pria disampingnya ini terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat membicarakan 'kerinduan akan keluarga'nya.

Gadis itu menengadah. Pikirannya tak bisa diam setelah membahas tentang kerinduan.

Rindu... tentu saja...

Jauh dalam hatinya perasaan itu sudah tenggelam sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan pria ini. Namun ia tidak akan pernah bisa lupa begitu saja. Tentang seseorang yang selalu mengisi hari harinya selama bertahun tahun.

_**DEG!**_

Gadis itu spontan membelalakan mata. Entah ilusi atau apapun itu. Sekilas ia menemukan sosok yang baru saja berkelebat di pikirannya. Laki laki nyentrik dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang pernah menjadi favoritenya. Pria itu tersenyum namun sosoknya menghilang di keramaian.

"ti-.. ah! Naruto!" dengan segera, Haruno Sakura berlari kencang mencoba menerobos lautan manusia di malam itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang dicarinya.

"hn...Naruto-_kun_..."

"Sakura!" pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha tersebut tanpa disadari ikut mengejarnya. Wajahnya begitu penuh dengan kecemasan. Ia jelas mengkhawatirkan kenapa gadis itu bisa sampai tiba tiba lari?

Sakura tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Tubuhnya bergerak memeluk tubuh tinggi milik Sasuke. Ia tak percaya ia kembali kehilangan sosok Naruto.

Begitu banyak yang ingin ia katakan jika saja ia berhasil menemuinya. Ia menyimpan begitu banyak cerita untuk pria itu. Tapi tidak bisa.

Ia bahkan kini menangis dipelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_... hiks..."

"..."

Degup didalam dada Sakura begitu bergemuruh ketika jemari Sasuke mengelus pipinya. Menghapus sisa sisa airmata miliknya, dan ini pemandangan pertamanya melihat Sasuke tersenyum begitu hangat seperti sekarang. Seperti diam diam pria ini menyelami isi hatinya begitu dalam.

"tidak akan ada yang suka melihatmu menangis begini" kata Sasuke kemudian.

.

.

.

Jadi kesinilah kakiku membawaku. Ke sebuah keramaian di taman kota. Entah berapa jumlah orang dan stan-stan yang berdiri disini. Yang jelas sangat ramai. Namun bukan mereka yang menjadi perhatianku.

Melainkan sosok yang kini membuat jantungku rasanya mau meledak kapan saja ketika melihat sosoknya yang sudah bertahun tahun tak kutemui. Ia bersama seorang pria.

Dan terlihat bahagia...

.

.

_**Baby its so hard for me took in mind**_

_**Tears in my eyes**_

_**Dont make me cry**_

_**Baby you will always stay forever in my heart**_

_**In this way, dont make me cry...**_

.

.

**To :**

**Cc :**

**Subject :**

_Sakura-chan, selamat natal. Kuharap liburanmu menyenangkan.  
aku rasa aku melihatmu di taman malam tadi. Atau aku berhalusinasi? Hahaha_

_Dan kurasa kau baik baik saja. Itu membuatku lega._

_Akupun, akan hidup dengan baik disini. Aku akan mulai mencari pekerjaan setelah tahun baru. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga kesehatanmu._

_From,_

_Naruto_

_**PIP!**_

**Send message?**

_**PIP!**_

**Message not sent!**

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Author's Note :

aku gatau ini sequel atau side story karena hubungan antara Naruto & Sakura disini dan ya tebya lubyu kok beda ya? .

yah pokonya gitu deh hahah~

dan sebelumnya aku mau ikutan curhat, tentang quote-quote yang dicantumin disitu aku ambil dari lirik lagu band indie jazz korea Urban Zakapa yang judulnya sama kaya judul FF ini^^

kebetulan aku lagi gila banget sama ini lagu~ recommended!^^;; *mendadak ngiklan*

tapi intinya sih point cerita ini dan ya tebya lyubyu itu sama, aku harap reader bisa nangkep maksud + hikmah *tsah* ceritanya~


End file.
